


Number 18

by Doctor_Who_Cares



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Luna being Luna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 21:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13750041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Who_Cares/pseuds/Doctor_Who_Cares
Summary: Luna didn't understand why everyone seemed to hate Professor Snape.





	Number 18

Luna would never understand people. She just wouldn't. She did not understand for instance why people called her 'Loony' nor did she understand why they insisted that Nargles, Crumple Horned Snorkacks and countless other creatures didn't exist. It wasn't _really_ countless - the answer was 346, she'd counted one night when she couldn't sleep. A night that had been very similar to this one.

Luna had been unable to sleep, there wasn't a reason - there very rarely was. Regardless, she couldn't sleep and had decided to get out of bed and go for a stroll. It wasn't exactly allowed, wandering around the castle at night but that didn't even come into Luna’s mind as she got up and headed for the stairs.

She didn't bother checking for her shoes, she knew they wouldn't be there. Maybe she would find them on her outing. She smiled at the thought, it would certainly save her father some money.

Once out of the Ravenclaw dormitories she skipped off along the corridors, not paying much mind to where she was going. She had thought about her shoes for a while and where they might be, before growing bored and deciding they would find her when they were ready. Her mind had moved her on to why people hide her shoes and then finally counting things she didn't understand about people. She had got up to seventeen.

Eventually, as is the inevitable when one wanders aimlessly without paying attention to where they're going, she rounded a corner and bumped into something, or rather some _one_. The body she walked into was solid and warm, reminding her that she herself was cold because she hadn't brought a cloak with her. She felt hands on her shoulders holding her steady as she almost fell back.

She looked up to see who it was, being greeted with an exasperated look from her Potions professor. Number eighteen. Luna didn't understand why everyone seemed to hate Professor Snape. She had always felt a sort of safety in his presence, no one ever did anything to her when he was around.

"You could at least _try_ to be sneaky, Miss Lovegood." He said, letting go of her shoulders.

"Sorry professor, I'll try to be next time."

He gave a sigh - he had taught the girl long enough to know that she wasn't trying to be funny or clever, she was simply say what came to mind. "There shouldn't _be_ a next time Miss Lovegood. Roaming around the school grounds after curfew is not allowed."

"I know sir, I just thought a stroll would help me sleep."

"Yes well, twenty points from Ravenclaw for being out of bed after curfew. Now come on, so I can make sure you actually go back to your dorm." He said, leading her to her dormitory.

"Is there a particular reason you find yourself unable to sleep?"

"No sir. I just couldn't sleep, it happens quite often."

"Well, if the problem persists you should go and see Madam Pomfrey. She can prescribe you some Dreamless Sleep. It would be better for your health. You're going to catch your death of cold walking around the school at night without your cloak - you didn't even put shoes on." He chastised.

Luna looked at her sock clad feet and giggled. Without her cloak her shoeless feet were clearly visible.

"And what may I ask has amused you so?"

"I haven't worn shoes for the last three weeks." She giggled again.

"Not even outside?" She shook her head. "Why on earth not?" He had expected her answer to be something about a fanciful creature that lived in shoes, that however was not her reply.

"People take them." Surprisingly she didn't sound angry - she answered almost like she was answering what day of the week it was or what the weather was like.

"Have you reported this?"

Luna looked at him, wondering why he suddenly sounded angry. "No sir. It doesn't matter, they will turn up when they are ready."

"They had better be ready soon - you can't be wandering the school with no shoes."

Luna nodded. "I hope they will be quick."

*** * ***

It didn't take long for Snape to track down the shoes. It could only be someone from Ravenclaw and a girl, as boys can't get into the girls dorms. He narrowed the list down more and more until finally there was only three girls left to question.

As he expected it was all the girls - one of whom showed genuine remorse, one denied it and the last didn't seem the least bit bothered. He found the shoes easily, and charmed them to return to Luna; after giving the password to the Ravenclaw portrait he watched them disappear into the dorm.

The next day she skipped into potions smiling brighter than usual. She pulled her cloak up to reveal her shoes.

"They came back sir." She beamed at him.

"I suppose they must have been ready." He replied, turning his back to hide his smile.


End file.
